


Private Musing

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's thoughts on Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Musing

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Inspired by watching the flirtation between Alec and Magnus in the last episode. Magnus is slowly starting to grow on me. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all the errors.

+++++++  
Alec truly was a beautiful man.

Yet he didn't seem to see that.

In the hours since they had combined energies to save Luke's life, Magnus had discovered he was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

Of course the effects of the alcohol had helped loosen him up.

Alec had accepted Magnus's offer to stay in his penthouse until the next day where he would return to the institute.

"It must be tough being the one charge of the place all of those shadow hunters."

Alec shrugged, "I've been trained all my life to understand my duties."

"But you chose not to go back after your phone conversation." Magnus tried to strike a casual and non-prying tone.

Alec shrugged, "Some duties are less appealing than others."

He had already mentioned his arranged marriage, to restore his family honor in the eyes of the Clave.

Magnus had been around long enough to know when someone was repressing their true self.

He knew Alec had felt an attraction for him, but didn't know how or if he should make something out of it.

He was someone used to repressing his feelings.

He loved Alec's smile and dark curly hair.

He suspected a lot of Alec's confusion had to do with Jace his parabatai.

Everyone who had a brain could see Jace's attraction to Clare and she felt strongly to him.

Magnus cared for Clary he truly did but how could Jace be oblivious to the treasure that was Alec who had always been right in front of his eyes.

Alec's eyes began to droop and Magnus took the glass from him, "I'll show you to a spare room."

On the way they crossed paths with Jace, "Is he okay?" Jace asked.

Magnus raised an eyebrow inside his head. That is probably the most concern you've shown him in a while. He thought to himself, then chided himself, he didn't know their full history, or seen them around each other enough to know all the facts.

"It's been an exhausting day for all of us shadow hunter."

Jace nodded, "Clary is going to stay here with Luke, and Simon will want to stay as well I'm sure."

Jace's dislike for the human man was clear, Magnus smiled, "He is more than welcome of course."

Jace looked at Alec, "I'm headed back to the institute for a while, I'll tell them you needed to replenish your energy and you're staying here to rest."

"Thanks." Alec replied, grateful that Jace didn't notice or was choosing to ignore that he'd been drinking.

"No problem you deserve the rest and more especially after everything you've been through."

After all I put you through. The words were unspoken but there.

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder, "He really needs rest."

"I'll be fine, you can head back." Even half asleep, Alec's voice held leadership

Jace nodded and after Alec was in the doorway to the spare bedroom, he walked down the hall.

Alec looked at Magnus, "Goodnight."

Magnus couldn't resist and briefly touched his cheek, "Maybe we can have another date sometime? Just think about it."

Alec looked conflicted, "Magnus, you're a great person."

"Alec, I know you're dealing with feelings you've never known before, trying to figure out who you really are, I can help you. We can just be friends and go from there, I promise no pressure."

"I'll think it over."

Alec quickly closed the door and Magnus went to his own room.

Alec had spent so long in love with Jace and the other man oblivious, his feelings wouldn't go away overnight.

He also had a long road ahead of him in accepting his sexuality.

But if living all of these centuries had taught Magnus Bane anything, it was the art of patience.

AN2: This show is addictive, so many couples to ship. Once again I'm sorry for all errors.


End file.
